New Quest of Yellow Submarine
by Goldy-Gry
Summary: Complete crazyness... Crossover for "Aladdin", "Beetlejuice", and "Yellow Submarine". Read at your own risk.
1. О докладах и жуках

- Привет, детка.

- А-а-а!.. – Лидия чуть не подпрыгнула. Она никак не могла привыкнуть к тому, что её призрачный друг появлялся когда угодно и где угодно. На этот раз, например, он появился на страницах книги, которую она читала. – Бидж! Ну разве можно так пугать?

- Только не говори мне, что ты испугалась по-настоящему, - хихикнул призрак-приколист. – Он прислонился к краю страницы и умильно глянул на Лидию. – Ну же, детка!..

- Ладно, - улыбнулась Лидия и громко произнесла волшебные слова. – Битлджус, Битлджус, Битлджус!

И призрак тут же возник в её комнате.

- Давно не вызывала, Лидс. Какие-то проблемы? – дружелюбно поинтересовался он.

- О, да, - вздохнула Лидия. – Представь себе, мне задали написать доклад, а я просто не знаю, с чего начать… - она отбросила книгу.

- Что за доклад-то? – спросил Битлджус.

- «Мир во всём мире», - Лидия помрачнела. – Ничего себе темка! Лучше бы мне досталось «Суицидальное поведение подростка в современном обществе»… - девочка вздохнула. – «Мир во всём мире»… Прям девиз хиппи…

- Да ладно тебе, Лидс, - усмехнулся призрак. – Не самая жуткая тема.

Лидия вновь вздохнула.

- Извини, Биджей, но у меня так много работы… Если бы не этот доклад…

Битлджус призадумался; внезапно он просиял и взмыл под потолок.

- Знаешь, детка, поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, но… тебе не кажется, что Междумирье – идеальный ответ на все твои проблемы?

Лидия с надеждой поглядела на Битлджуса.

- Я уверен, что мы наверняка сможем там что-нибудь обнаружить. В крайнем случае, пообщаешься с Тюрьмовочкой, - Бидж слегка поёжился. – Уж она-то наверняка всё знает по этому вопросу.

Лидия кивнула.

- Ты прав! Тогда нам лучше не медлить, - девочка достала рюкзак, в который засунула большой блокнот и фотоаппарат.

- Ну?.. – нетерпеливо спросил призрак.

Лидия улыбнулась.

- Битлджус, Битлджус, Битлджус!!!

* * *

В мгновение ока они оказались в Междумирье.

- С чего начнём? – вопросила Лидия. – Кажется, ты упоминал о Тюрьмовочке?

Битлджус заворчал. Оказавшись в своём мире, он уже не горел желанием повстречаться с этой мелкой слащавой псевдо-пацифисткой.

- Может, лучше проинтервьюируем Жака? – неуверенно предложил он. – Или поищем каких-нибудь хиппи?..

- Хиппи? Неплохая идея! Ты знаешь каких-нибудь известных хиппи? – глаза Лидии засверкали.

- Знаю ли я?! Обижаешь, детка, - ухмыльнулся призрак. Он почесал в затылке. – Конечно! – внезапно он принюхался и просиял. – Ух ты, Лидс! Гляди, какие жучки! Не хочешь перекусить? – призрак высунул длинный полосатый язык и ловко поймал им пару жёсткокрылых букашек.

- Бидж, - вздохнула Лидия. – Нам не стоит терять время из-за каких-то жуков.

- Ох, Лидс, как ты можешь так говорить?! – притворно обиделся её призрачный друг. – Жуки – это вкусно! Жуки – это классно! Жуки – это…

Фраза осталась неоконченной, поскольку над их головами грянул гром, и яркая жёлтая молния пронеслась над ними и врезалась в землю!

* * *

- Да это же… - Лидия изумлённо моргнула. – Это же подлодка! Жёлтая субмарина!

Люк подлодки распахнулся.

- О, Бидж!!! Не могу поверить!!! – Лидия тут же полезла за фотоаппаратом. – Это же БИТЛЗ!!! Настоящие Битлз на своей Жёлтой Субмарине!!!

- А я что говорил? – самодовольно усмехнулся призрак. – «Жуки» – это классно!

Между тем ливерпульская четвёрка выбралась из своей подлодки и стала недоумённо осматриваться.

- Странно, - произнёс один, поправляя очки. – Мне казалось, мы уже должны были попасть в Море Дыр…

- Это не Море Дыр, Джон, - ответил другой. – Скорее, Море Пыли…

- Да что ты, Ринго, на карту не глядел? Там нет такого моря!

- На себя посмотри, Джордж. Кто так починил мотор, что нас занесло невесть куда?

- Не я, - обиделся Джордж. – Его же чинил Человек Ниоткуда… Кстати, где он? Пол, ты его не видел?

Пол глянул в люк. Оттуда выбралась плачевно выглядящая личность, чем-то напоминавшая крупного пушистого кролика.

- Простите… - убито вздохнул «кролик». – Ошибочка вышла…

- Ошибочка… - проворчал Джон. – Юный Фред! Ты только глянь, куда нас занесло!

Из люка выбрался ещё один товарищ – в капитанском мундире и фуражке. При виде него Лидия еле сдержала смешок: «юному» Фреду было никак не меньше пятидесяти!

- Это не Море Дыр, - подтвердил тот, осматривая горизонт. – Киту под хвост! Я вообще не узнаю этих мест! Эй, а это кто? Местные жители?

Битлы и Человек Ниоткуда с изумлением уставились на странную парочку – маленькую темноволосую девочку в красной паутинной накидке и висевшего над землёй призрака в чёрно-белом полосатом костюме.

- Прошу прощения, - вежливо начал Юный Фред. – Вы не подскажете, куда мы попали? Мы немного сбились с пути.

- Вы в Междумирье, - ответила Лидия. – В самом буквальном месте на свете. Кажется… - она медленно перевела взгляд на Битлджуса. – Кажется, я даже знаю, _как_ вы сюда попали! Битлджус!

- Что такое, детка?..

- Биджей, это ведь _ты_ вызвал их, не так ли?

- Ну, - призрак замялся. – А кто требовал хиппи?! – выкрутился он. – Сама же просила!

Пассажиры субмарины растерянно переглянулись.

- Может, вы заодно скажете, как нам попасть в Пепперленд? - наконец спросил Юный Фред. – Тоже очень буквальное место.

- Пепперленд? – удивился Битлджус. – Там много перца?

- Нет, Пепперленд – чудесная страна музыки, радости и счастья, основанная Сержантом Пеппером и таинственным квартетом. И… О-о, какой ужас! – Фред схватился за голову. – Нам нужно поскорее попасть туда. Моей стране грозит гибель, если мы не успеем остановить их!

- Их? – Лидия нахмурилась. – Кого это?

- Голубых Подлюк, - вздохнул Фред. – Они хотят поработить Пепперленд и убить всё самое доброе, самое светлое, что есть на земле… Я взял Жёлтую Субмарину и полетел за помощью… Я думаю, лишь волшебная сила этой ливерпульской четвёрки способна остановить Голубых Подлюк.

- Гм… А они голубые по цвету, или как? – заинтересовался призрак.

- Бидж!!! – возмутилась Лидия.

- Детка, я пошутил.

- Ну так что? – спросил Фред. – Может, вы сможете помочь нам?

- Конечно, что за вопрос! – воскликнул Битлджус, хватая Лидию в охапку. – Междумирье, Пепперленд… Какая разница, где искать материал для доклада? – добавил он на ухо своей подруге.

- Отлично! – просиял Юный Фред. – Все по местам! Мы отправляемся.

- М-м, - Лидия вдруг замялась и покраснела. – Раз уж мы едем вместе… Можно мне…

- Что? – добродушно спросил Ринго.

- Можно мне… ваши автографы?

Битлы поглядели друг на друга и улыбнулись.

- Никаких проблем!


	2. О магах и подлюках

- Мозенрат, Мозенра-а-ат!!!

Некромант нервно вздрогнул – и проснулся. Причём проснулся совершенно злым. Только что ему снился замечательный сон, где он наконец-то покорил эту чёртову Аграбу, - и вот на тебе…

- Ксеркс! – рявкнул маг, раздражённо хватая рыбу за горло. – Сколько раз тебе надо повторять – когда я сплю, тревожить меня ЗАПРЕЩЕНО!!!

- Хозяин!.. – отчаянно просипел угорь. – У нас большая беда!

Что-то в голосе рыбы насторожило Мозенрата, и он отпустил своего любимца.

- Говори.

- Хозяин, на нас напали!

- Когда?! Кто?!?

- Только что. Маги. Много-много магов. Целое войско.

Мозенрат вздрогнул.

- Войско магов? Что за чушь? – он уставился на Ксеркса. – Ты выяснил, кто они и что им нужно?

Угорь закивал.

- Их много, очень много. Они зовут себя Голубыми Подлюками. У них куча Злобных Клоунов, Кусачих Турок, Кидателей Яблок… А их предводитель – Главный Подлюка – требует немедленной капитуляции какого-то Пепперленда… - Ксеркс задрожал от ужаса.

- Что-что?!? – зарычал маг. – Ты хоть что-нибудь можешь сделать нормально? – он снова схватил угря. – Ну, если тебе всё это во сне приснилось, Ксеркс… Я тебе не позавидую.

Мозенрат выглянул в окно и оцепенел. Кристаллы в его Мёртвом Городе словно взбесились. Казалось, по всему городу развешана огромная ёлочная гирлянда с мерцавшими синими лампочками. А на горизонте… Мозенрат ошеломлённо замотал головой. Он никогда не видел столь странных и нелепых существ!

Голубые Подлюки – довольно аморфные мохнатые существа – надвигались голубым цунами. За ними мчались жуткого вида клоуны-взрыватели, турки с громадными клыками, торчащими у них из середины туловища, и долговязые люди в цилиндрах, несущие огромные яблоки.

Все мамлюки Мозенрата ломанулись навстречу незваным пришельцам, но они были просто игрушками для мощной голубой волны. Клоуны швыряли в мамлюков бомбами, турки разрывали их клыками, а яблококидатели методично бросали на мамлюков громадные яблоки. От ударов такими яблоками мамлюки тут же цепенели и обращались в серые безжизненные статуи.

- Невероятно!.. – Мозенрат с изумлением и ужасом глядел на царящий в его королевстве хаос. – Сколько мощи!.. Да-а, эти Подлюки – великая сила!

Внезапно он улыбнулся. Без сомнения, эти Подлюки невероятно сильны. Если б только можно было направить их силу в нужное русло… Мозенрат задумчиво потёр подбородок.

«Надо действовать быстро, - решил он. – А то они не оставят здесь камня на камне…».

- Ксеркс! – позвал маг. – Идём со мной.

- К-куда?.. – промямлил дрожащий угорь.

- К Подлюкам. На переговоры.

* * *

Мозенрат возник в самом эпицентре грозных событий.

- Стоять!!! – рявкнул он во всю силу своих лёгких.

Войско в изумлении застыло. Все уставились на странного молодого человека, посмевшего приказывать им. Они сгрудились вокруг дерзкого выскочки, но тот не подал и малейших признаков страха.

- Эй, ты кто такой? – недоверчиво спросил маленький Подлюка, украшенный буквой «М». – Юный Фред?

- Нет, - на миг Мозенрат почувствовал себя как-то глупо. – Я Мозенрат, маг и правитель этой страны. А вот кто _вы_ такие и по какому праву пришли сюда?!?

Подлюка смутился.

- Странно, - пробормотал он. – Если это твоя страна, то где ж тогда Страна Сержанта Пеппера?

- А я почём знаю? – фыркнул Мозенрат. – Сроду не слыхивал!

- Погоди-ка, Макс… - сквозь толпу протиснулся самый крупный Голубой Подлюка. Он отодвинул в сторону Макса – маленького Подлюку – и вплотную приблизился к Мозенрату.

Мозенрат непроизвольно попятился: Главный Подлюка был на голову выше его и в десять раз шире.

- Что ж, раз мы не в Пепперленде, может, расскажешь нам, где мы? – вкрадчиво произнёс Главный Подлюка. – Я очень любопытный!

- Хм… - Мозенрат мысленно улыбнулся. – Вы находитесь в восточной части территории Семи Пустынь, моём королевстве – Стране Чёрного Песка. Это довольно маленькая страна, богатая разве что чёрным песком… Населения нет… я имею в виду, _живого_ населения, - поправился он, покосившись на куски мамлюков. – Кроме меня. Солнце почти не появляется… Темновато, мрачновато, всюду трупы… Совершенно невыносимые условия!

- Тогда почему ты здесь живёшь? – удивился Подлюка.

- А куда деваться? – вздохнул Мозенрат. – Всё хотел податься к соседям, да не пускают…

- Соседи?.. – заинтересовался Макс, выглядывая из-за спины Главного Подлюки.

- Аграба, - кивнул Мозенрат. – Светлое богатое королевство. Много золота, много жителей… Просто сказка!

Главный Подлюка хищно осклабился.

- Говоришь, богатое королевство? Много жителей? И как они, счастливы?..

- Просто сияют от счастья, - хмыкнул волшебник.

Подлюка злобно усмехнулся.

- А не согласится ли Ваше Величество показать нам Аграбу?..

Мозенрат галантно поклонился.

- С превеликим удовольствием, Ваша… - он на миг запнулся.

- Ваша Синеватость, - шёпотом подсказал Макс.

- …Ваша Синеватость, - повторил Мозенрат и хитро улыбнулся: Подлюки проглотили его наживку.

* * *

- Ваше Величество, беда!

Султан в тревоге обернулся.

- Что такое, Расул?..

- На Аграбу напали!

- Кто?!?

- Подлюки, Голубые Подлюки! И кажется, с ними Мозенрат!

- Мозенрат?!? – рассердился султан. – Опять?!?

Он подбежал к окошку и выглянул наружу. То, что он там увидал, превзошло его самые худшие ожидания.

Могучая армия Голубых Подлюк победоносно шествовала через весь город. Никто не смел противиться им – недовольных тут же превращали в серые оцепеневшие фигуры.

А на крыше одного из городских зданий стояли Главный Подлюка и Мозенрат и с восторженным удовлетворением смотрели на творящийся в Аграбе хаос. Казалось, Мозенрат что-то говорил Подлюке, а тот внимательно слушал. Наконец Подлюка кивнул и указал на дворец. И тут же, откуда не возьмись, появилась громадная голубая Летучая Перчатка. Летучая Перчатка подлетела к Подлюке, и он ласково погладил её, прежде чем вновь указать на дворец.

- Смотри, Перчатка, какой дворец! Но ты же сможешь разрушить его, не так ли? – глаза Главного Подлюки, полускрытые чёрной маской, хищно сверкнули. – Вперёд, Перчатка! Вперёд!

- Какой ужас!!! – ахнул султан, не в силах оторвать взгляд от стремительно приближавшейся Перчатки.

- Ваше Величество, надо бежать! – опомнился Расул. – Мы ничего не сможем тут поделать!

И они бросились вниз по лестнице, когда ехидно хихикавшая Перчатка, сжавшись в кулак, стала громить купола дворца.


	3. О морях и дырах

- Ой… - тихо выдохнул Человек Ниоткуда, в ужасе уставившись на навигационные приборы.

Все поглядели на него.

- Ой, - повторил Человек Ниоткуда. – Нет, не может быть!

- Проблемы? – нахмурился Юный Фред.

- И ещё какие! – сглотнул тот. – Вы не поверите…

- Выкладывай! – хором потребовали Битлы.

- Я не уверен точно, но мне кажется, что наше перемещение в измерении как-то повлияло и на другие измерения, сместив границы пространственно-временного континуума…

- Короче! – потребовал Юный Фред.

Человек Ниоткуда тяжело вздохнул.

- Короче, у меня для вас две новости – хорошая и плохая…

- Давай с хорошей, - встрял Битлджус.

- Хорошая: Пепперленд в безопасности. Голубые Подлюки ушли оттуда.

- А плохая? – насторожилась Лидия.

- Плохая… - Человек Ниоткуда всхлипнул. – Подлюки попали в какой-то другой мир…

- М-да, нехорошо… Что же нам теперь делать? – Юный Фред растерянно оглядел всех своих пассажиров. – Пепперленд – это одно, а совсем другое – какой-то непонятный мир…

- А в чём именно эта разница? – спросила Лидия.

- Музыка! Главное в Пепперленде – музыка! Музыка – это дух Пепперленда, и она там – всесильна!

Все приуныли.

- Так… - нарушила молчание Лидия. – А ты не можешь сказать, куда они проникли?

- Понятия не имею… - Человек Ниоткуда вздохнул. – Даже не знаю, сможем ли мы туда попасть… Хотя… - он встрепенулся. – Постойте-ка…

Он изучил карты.

- Море Дыр! Если мы доберёмся до Моря Дыр, мы точно сможем найти след Подлюк. Главное – найти нужную дыру… - вдруг Человек Ниоткуда пристально взглянул на Битлджуса. – Как считаете, из этого вашего Междумирья можно попасть в Море Дыр?

- Да элементарно! – просиял призрак. – Насчёт моря, правда, не уверен, но дыр у нас тут полно!

- Отлично! Юный Фред, полный вперёд!

Посверкивая глазами-иллюминаторами, Жёлтая Субмарина плавно проплыла по голубому небу…

* * *

- Хм… Что-то не узнаю местности… - протянул призрак, тревожно выглядывая из иллюминатора.

Человек Ниоткуда также выглянул из иллюминатора.

- Здорово! Мы взяли правильный курс! – восхитился он. – Мы нашли его.

- Море Дыр? Это оно? – Лидия с любопытством посмотрела на открывшийся им вид.

- Оно, - подтвердил Юный Фред. – Море Дыр – это такая штука, которую можно найти где угодно, точнее, откуда угодно…

Дыры, дыры, дыры… Это и впрямь было настоящее Море Дыр. Большинство дыр были чёрными, зияющими, хотя попадались и дыры, светящиеся каким-либо цветом. Сперва дыры располагались хаотично, но по мере продвижения вглубь дыры стали попадаться аккуратно упорядоченными рядами.

Пока Жёлтая Субмарина проплывала по Морю Дыр, вся команда напряжённо вглядывалась в каждую дыру. То и дело раздавались восклицания:

- Гляди! Зелёная дыра!

- Она ведёт в Море Зелени…

- А из той торчат клыки… Надо же, зубастая дырка!

- Это вход в Море Монстров…

- А вон та синеет!..

- Синеет?.. – Юный Фред развернул субмарину в указанном направлении. – Кажется, мы нашли их!

Они приблизились к дыре, и Битлджус снял с её края синеватые волоски.

- Кто-то линяет? – вопросил он.

Юный Фред и Человек Ниоткуда жадно впились взглядом в волоски.

- Это шерсть Голубых Подлюк! – определил Фред. – Значит, мы на верном пути!

- Тогда чего мы ждём? Вперёд и с песней! – воскликнул Джон.


	4. О проблемах и планах

- Надо же, Макс, - хихикнул Главный Подлюка. – Мы победили! И как быстро!

- Конечно, разве кто-нибудь сможет противиться нам? – поддакивал Макс, умильно глядя на своего главнокомандующего.

- Эта Аграба – и впрямь неплохое место. Большое, светлое и богатое, - Главный Подлюка с удовольствием осматривал покорённый город. – Не Пепперленд, конечно, ну да ладно. Сойдёт.

- Да, цель что надо. Маг оказался прав, - опять влез Макс.

- Маг? Тот недокормленный самодовольный принц? – Главный Подлюка злобно рассмеялся. – Да, он был прав… Странно даже. Вначале я ведь думал, что он пытался обмануть нас… отвлечь от своего королевства…

- И я тоже так думал, - вставил Макс.

- Маленький дистрофичный тупица, - произнёс Подлюка, осматривая свои когти. – Он почти уверен, что оказал нам большую услугу… О, Макси, он даже не представляет, на что мы способны! Помнится, он говорил о территории всех Семи Пустынь…

Маленький Подлюка согласно закивал.

- Что ж, пусть он будет нашим проводником. Пусть покажет нам все эти чёртовы пустыни и расскажет обо всех жителях.

Макс аж подпрыгнул.

- А потом? А потом?..

- Суп с котом, - усмехнулся Главный Подлюка. – Смотри, моя Перчатка возвращается! Пойдём-ка, Макс!

* * *

Прислонившись к стене обшарпанного здания, Мозенрат внимательно наблюдал за победным маршем Голубых Подлюк. Внезапно он нахмурился и резко отвернулся.

- Хозяин расстроен? – прошипел Ксеркс.

- Не то слово, - разозлился Мозенрат. – Я даже понятия не имел, что эти Подлюки _настолько_ сильны… Проклятие!

Он снова повернулся и увидел, как к Главному Подлюке подлетела Перчатка, и тот ласково погладил её. Перчатка чуть не замурлыкала от удовольствия.

- Проклятие! – повторил Мозенрат. – И откуда только взялись эти монстры?!? Если дело и дальше так пойдёт, скоро все Семь Пустынь будут повержены… Включая и моё королевство.

- Мозенрат не верит Подлюкам? – сообразил Ксеркс.

- Ни капли, - мрачно процедил Мозенрат. – Я надеялся отвлечь их от моего королевства, втереться в доверие и узнать их слабости…

- И?..

- Ничего, - Мозенрат напрягся, когда мимо него прошла колонна Кидателей Яблок. – Совсем никакой зацепки. Они сильны, они очень дисциплинированны, и их – сотни. Я, конечно, очень рад тому, что они покорили эту чёртову Аграбу, но… Поверь, мне будет совсем не весело, когда они на закуску «съедят» и моё королевство.

- Нужна помощь?! – понял Ксеркс.

Мозенрат настороженно глянул на проходивших мимо Кусачих Турок.

- Помощь? – фыркнул он. – Откуда? С этими клубками шерсти может справиться разве что десяток джинов… А единственный джин, который нам известен, просто шут гороховый!..

Они невольно вздрогнули, когда к ним на полной скорости спикировала Летучая Перчатка. Перчатка уставилась – если можно так выразиться – прямо на Мозенрата.

- Тебе чего?.. – спросил волшебник.

Перчатка что-то просипела.

- Главный Подлюка желает видеть вас, - перевёл Ксеркс.

* * *

- Итак, Аграба уже наша, - довольно заявил Подлюка, расхаживая перед Мозенратом. – Что ещё у нас осталось?

- Ну… Можно покорить царство Аль-Грязинов… Можно завоевать Гетзистан или Кваркистан… - принялся перечислять Мозенрат. – Выбор большой… - он слегка замялся, прежде чем рискнуть. – Но некоторые страны очень сильны и смогут противостоять захватчикам…

- Ерунда, - отмахнулся Главный Подлюка. – Никто не посмеет противиться такой силе, как наша…

- Точно! – с восторгом подхватил Макс. – Уж если даже музыка Оркестра Клуба Одиноких Сердец Сержанта Пеппера… Ой! – пискнул он, когда Главный Подлюка со всей силы наступил ему на ногу.

Мозенрат нахмурился. Сержант Пеппер? Клуб Одиноких Сердец? Музыка?.. Это была хоть и маленькая, но всё-таки зацепка.

- Так что вы решили? – сказал он, сделав вид, что ничего не заметил. – Кого покорим?

- Пожалуй, Аль-Грязинов… Да, Аль-Грязины подойдут, - решил Главный Подлюка. – Веди нас к ним!


	5. О фобиях и группах

- Вы говорите, они жутко сильны?.. Очень? – недоверчиво спросил Аладдин.

- Просто невообразимо! И их тьма! – рассказывал султан.

- Ах… Какая жалость, что нас там не было, - огорчился Аладдин. – И потянуло же нас сегодня на пикник…

- Не вини себя, мой мальчик. Эти Подлюки _действительно_ были очень сильны. Тем более вместе с Мозенратом. Впрочем, он сам – большой подлюка. Неудивительно, что они спелись, - вздохнул султан.

- Неужели нет никакого способа?.. – Жасмин умоляюще поглядела на джина. – Должен же быть какой-то выход…

- Хм… - Джини полистал возникшую перед ним большую книгу. – Увы. Тут даже нет таких существ. Я не знаю, как побеждать тех, чьи слабые стороны мне неизвестны.

- Может, они чего-нибудь боятся? – предположил Аладдин. – Воды? Огня? Замкнутых пространств? Или чего-нибудь ещё?

- Тогда давайте понаблюдаем за ними, только так, чтобы они не заметили, - предложил джин. – Чем больше мы про них узнаем, тем легче нам будет с ними справиться.

- Отличная мысль! – одобрили все.

* * *

Жёлтая Субмарина опустилась пониже, давая своим пассажирам возможность получше осмотреть землю.

- Мы на месте?.. – то и дело спрашивали все у Юного Фреда и Человека Ниоткуда, но те отмалчивались. Наконец, Человек Ниоткуда не вытерпел и стал усиленно рыться в картах.

- Я понятия не имею об этом месте, - проворчал он. – Ясно только одно: это именно то место, куда нам и нужно было попасть… Погодите-ка, проверю показания… - он попытался взглянуть на приборную доску, но из-за своего маленького роста никак не мог дотянуться до неё. Не выдержав его бесплодных усилий, Битлджус фыркнул и наколдовал ему табуретку. Человек Ниоткуда влез на неё и изучил приборы.

- Моря закончились, ребята, - удивился он. – Мы в Семи Пустынях.

* * *

Парившие на ковре-самолёте Аладдин, Жасмин и джин так и обомлели, когда рядом с ними появилась летающая жёлтая подлодка.

- Джини! Что это?!? – изумлённо выдохнул Аладдин.

Джин с любопытством осмотрел «неопознанный летающий объект».

- Не поверите, друзья, но это… подводная лодка! Самая настоящая подводная лодка!

- _Подводная_? – хмыкнул Аладдин. – Больше смахивает на _воздушную_.

- А она не может быть машиной Механикуса? – насторожилась принцесса.

Но в этот миг, словно рассеивая её опасения, один из иллюминаторов субмарины раскрылся, и наружу выглянул бородатый мужчина в фуражке. Вид странных пассажиров волшебного ковра поразил его ничуть не меньше, чем их – его субмарина.

- Простите, - начал он. – Вы не могли бы сказать нам, где мы? Это точно территория Семи Пустынь?

- Да, - кивнул Аладдин. – Если точнее, это окраина Аграбы, и мы – её жители. А кто вы?..

- Лично меня зовут Юный Фред, я – капитан этой Жёлтой Субмарины, и цель нашего путешествия – найти Голубых Подлюк, которые, по нашим данным… - он не успел закончить фразу, когда ковёр стремительно метнулся к нему.

- Подлюки?! Ты сказал – Голубые Подлюки? – воскликнул Аладдин. – Ты знаешь их?

- Да, имею такое удовольствие, - проворчал Юный Фред. – Сперва они пытались покорить Пепперленд, мою страну, но затем почему-то исчезли и возникли в вашем мире. А что, уже успели натворить дел?

- Они покорили Аграбу, наше королевство.

- Этого я и боялся, - вздохнул Фред.

- Ты знаешь, как остановить их? – спросил Аладдин.

- В принципе, да… хотя и не очень уверен. Дело в том, что Подлюки очень боятся музыки… А больше всего они боятся музыки Оркестра Клуба Одиноких Сердец Сержанта Пеппера. Но… - он опять вздохнул. – Магия их музыки сильна в Пепперленде. Будет ли она способна напугать Подлюк в этом мире – мне неведомо…

- Ничего, попытка не пытка, - решил джин. – Кстати, где Оркестр-то?

Четвёрка музыкантов незамедлительно выглянула в иллюминаторы.

- А-а-а!!! – джин чуть не кончил от восторга. – Это же БИТЛЗ!!!

- Кто? – удивились Аладдин и Жасмин.

- Битлз – знаменитейший ливерпульский квартет! Самая известная группа всех времён и народов! Царила на музыкальном Олимпе в шестидесятые годы двадцатого века! По популярности никто не мог сравниться с нею! Ничего похожего на «битломанию» нет и не было с той поры! – джин бросился к ошеломлённым Битлам. – Можно ваши автографы?!?


	6. О мирах и перчатках

Мозенрат почти с ненавистью уставился на Голубых Подлюк. Он уже знал об их силе, но не знал ещё, что они столь выносливы. Войско прекратило свой долгий поход лишь к вечеру, остановившись на ночь неподалёку от границ владений Аль-Грязинов. Выставив несколько клоунов-часовых, Подлюки тут же захрапели, и Мозенрат – уставший, голодный и невероятно злой – остался наконец предоставлен самому себе.

- Ты только погляди на этих уродов, Ксеркс, - прошипел он. – С таким темпом они быстро покорят всех и вся. Чёрт возьми, я наблюдаю за ними целый день, а выяснил так мало! Кто они такие? Откуда пришли? Почему я ничего не слыхал о них?

Ксеркс молча кивнул и обвился вокруг шеи своего хозяина.

- Знаешь что, Ксеркс? Мне кажется, это чужаки. Пришельцы из другого мира. Как тердаки, - Мозенрат невольно вздрогнул. – Вероятно, в своём мире они имеют естественных врагов, которые сдерживают их… Эх, знать бы, откуда они явились!..

- Пепперленд, Пепперленд! – прохрипел угорь.

- Да, они упоминали это место… - задумался маг. – Но… Это ни о чём не говорит мне! Я понятия не имею ни о каком Пепперленде – даже не припоминаю, чтоб встречал это название в книгах по мирам!

- Музыка… - прошипел Ксеркс.

- Да, про это они тоже говорили… Они упоминали музыку Клуба Сердец… Одинокого Оркестра… Тьфу! – Оркестра Клуба Одиноких Сердец Сержанта Пеппера.

- Ну и названьице! – захихикал угорь.

- Ты прав, Ксеркс. Но, как бы то ни было, нам необходимо найти владельцев этого названьица, и как можно скорее. Боюсь, я один тут совершенно бессилен… - маг сглотнул, ощутив голодные спазмы внутри. – Хм… Пожалуй, нам пора отлучиться, Ксеркс. Всё равно мы уже ничего не узнаем, а оставаться тут дальше рискованно. К тому же, эти твари, похоже, обходятся совсем без еды…

Ксеркс кивнул. Мозенрат взмахнул перчаткой и, окутавшись чёрно-синим сиянием, исчез.

* * *

Волшебник возник в коридоре своей Цитадели и, несмотря на отчаянный голод, мигом рванул в библиотеку. Он пролистал книги со всевозможными заклинаниям по вызову чужаков, просмотрел буквально все мировые карты, заглянул во все пространственные выходы – но не обнаружил ничего. Совсем ничего.

Совершенно утомившись, Мозенрат подошёл к окну, облокотился о подоконник и с тоской уставился в ночное небо. Времени было в обрез.

«Пепперленд. Музыка. Оркестр», - вот и всё, что клещами вцепилось в его измученный мозг.

* * *

- Ваша Синеватость… - робко начал Макс.

- М-м?

- Ваша Синеватость, волшебник исчез!

- Исчез?! – Главный Подлюка рассвирепел. – Я с самого начала не доверял этому типу. Наверняка пытается обмануть нас… Подставить… Победить?.. ПЕРЧАТКА!!! – заорал он.

Голубая Перчатка тут же примчалась на зов.

- Волшебник исчез, Перчатка. Найди его, обезвредь и принеси сюда. Если не сможешь принести… - Подлюка осклабился. – Убей. Ступай!

* * *

Когда мягкий угриный плавник пощекотал ему нос, Мозенрат устало открыл глаза.

- Да, Ксеркс?.. – почти простонал он. Оглядевшись, он смутился. – Я что, опять заснул в библиотеке?

Мозенрат поднялся с груды карт и книг, потянулся, хрустнув костями, и немедленно ощутил зверский голод. Он быстро телепортировался на кухню, собираясь перекусить, когда ему внезапно показалось, что за окном промелькнуло нечто громадное. Мозенрат настороженно покосился на окно. Он не слишком доверял своему утомлённому зрению, но на интуицию полагался безотказно.

Он с осторожностью подкрался к окну – и замер от ужаса. Громадная Голубая Перчатка шла на таран!

Мозенрат был так ошеломлён, что не сразу вспомнил про _свою_ волшебную перчатку. Вспомнив же, он стремительно выбросил вперёд руку – и выстрелил в Перчатку. Та удивительно манёвренно уклонилась от его удара – и врезалась в стену. Цитадель задрожала!

Перепуганный маг телепортировался из своей крепости, решив, что на открытом пространстве у него будет больше преимущества. Как же он ошибался!

Теперь, не стеснённая ничем, Перчатка стала намного проворней. Кружась возле мага, она надеялась сбить его с толку. Сделав несколько обманных выпадов, она внезапно устремилась к нему в мощном пике. Ещё миг – и она цепко схватила свою добычу!

Что-то затрещало – то ли выдубленная кожа Перчатки, то ли рёбра Мозенрата… Волшебник яростно задёргался, пытаясь освободиться, но Перчатка крепко держала его.

Что-то серое метнулось к Перчатке и, шипя и хрипя, принялось отчаянно кусаться. Видимо, Перчатка была изумлена – её пальцы непроизвольно разжались, и она бросилась в погоню за настырным маленьким угрём. А Мозенрат, естественно, полетел вниз…

Падая, он увидел прямо перед собой что-то жёлтое… Что-то быстро приближающееся… Волшебник резко взмахнул перчаткой, пытаясь телепортироваться… затормозить… смягчить падение…

Слишком поздно. Он тяжело ударился о твёрдую металлическую поверхность. И мир вокруг почернел.


	7. О допросах и моторах

Все вздрогнули, когда что-то гулко ударилось об обшивку Жёлтой Субмарины.

- Я проверю, - вызвался Человек Ниоткуда. Он выглянул из люка. – Ну надо же! У нас здесь кто-то есть!

- Понятно, - откликнулся Ринго. – Но кто?

- Не знаю. Главное, некто.

- Кто бы ни был, тащи сюда. Разберёмся, - решил Джон.

Человек Ниоткуда с трудом втащил внутрь обмякшее тело.

- Это же Мозенрат!!! – хором выдохнули Аладдин, Жасмин и джин.

- Тот, что был заодно с Подлюками? – удивился Юный Фред, внимательнее вглядываясь в потерявшего сознание волшебника.

- С Подлюками?! – ахнула Лидия. – А ну-ка, подвиньтесь! Дайте-ка я его сфотографирую… Для своей коллекции.

Она быстро отщёлкала несколько кадров.

- Он вообще жив? – внезапно нахмурилась она.

Битлджус с глубокомысленным видом потрогал запястье мага.

- Не труп, это точно. Значит, жив. Я в этом разбираюсь, детка.

- Итак, это Мозенрат и он жив, - изрёк здравомыслящий Юный Фред. – Он опасен?

- О, спасибо за напоминание! – опомнился Джини. Он быстро наколдовал антиволшебные оковы на всё ещё бесчувственном теле волшебника. – Так оно вернее.

* * *

Наконец он очнулся. Очнувшись же, вспомнил всё – и тут же тихонько заскулил от боли. Боль, без сомнения, была вызвана следствием страшного удара о… об… а кстати, обо что?

Мозенрат открыл глаза и постарался встать – но не смог из-за тяжёлых цепей, которые сковывали его по рукам и ногам.

Маг недоумённо огляделся. Он находился внутри какой-то постройки… нет, скорее механизма. Яркие провода, рычаги и кнопки были повсюду. Больше всего тут было жёлтого цвета…

- Он пришёл в себя, - вдруг раздался голос прямо над его ухом.

Это было столь неожиданно, что Мозенрат вздрогнул. Он повернул голову и уставился на маленькую тощую девочку со странным чёрным предметом в руках.

- Улыбочку! – сказала она, поднимая предмет.

- А? – не понял маг.

Пока он недоумевал, девочка щёлкнула кнопкой. От яркой вспышки и без того маленькие зрачки Мозенрата превратились в крохотные точки.

- Что ж, раз он в сознании, может, стоит его допросить? – встрял новый голос.

Мозенрат встревоженно уставился на странную личность весьма непривлекательной наружности, одетую в чёрно-белый полосатый костюм.

- Без сомнения! – добавил третий голос.

- А?.. Аладдин?! – наконец выдохнул волшебник. Он взволнованно оглядел собравшуюся компанию. Кроме известной ему троицы – Аладдина, Жасмин и джина – и неизвестной парочки – девочки с «личностью», - он увидел четвёрку симпатичных парней, пожилого человека в капитанской униформе и странного получеловека-полузверька.

- М-м… - застонал он, явно приняв это разномастное зрелище за обман своего больного воображения.

- Ты был с Подлюками? – не дав магу шансов на раздумья, спросил Аладдин.

- Возможно… - неприязненно протянул Мозенрат, тут же занимая оборонительную позицию.

- Это ты помог им захватить Аграбу?

- Нет.

- Что? – удивился Аладдин, не ожидавший столь прямого ответа. – Ты же был с ними! Тебя видели многие – и сам султан.

- Ах, султан… - Мозенрат напрягся. – И что с того? Нет, я не помогал им захватывать Аграбу. Они отлично справились с этим без меня.

- Тогда почему…

- Просто потому, что иначе они захватили бы моё королевство!!! – взорвался маг. – Я стал их временным проводником, чтобы уберечь моё собственное королевство от этих тварей!

- Что ж… Скажи нам, что ты о них успел узнать?

- Ничего, - холодно ответил маг. – Я был для них всего лишь гидом, и они, знаете ли, не открывали мне свои секреты.

- Ну ладно, - вздохнул Аладдин. – Последний вопрос – куда они направились? Это ты должен знать.

- Хм… - Мозенрат слегка шевельнулся и поморщился, когда цепи загремели. – В гости к Аль-Грязинам, - ответил он.

- Ну как? Берём курс на Аль-Грязинов? – капитан вопросительно глянул на Аладдина.

- Да, Юный Фред. Парни, готовьте инструменты - вдруг подействует…

- Думаете победить? – кисло осведомился Мозенрат. – Желаю удачи.

- Спасибо, - спокойно ответил Юный Фред. – Во всяком случае, постараемся прогнать. Они, знаешь ли, боятся музыки.

- М-музыки? – оторопел Мозенрат. – Значит… - он посмотрел на готовивших музыкальные инструменты парней. – Вы – тот Оркестр из Пепперленда? – не подумав, ляпнул он.

Все застыли.

- Ты знаешь их? – удивилась Жасмин.

- Слышал… Подлюки случайно проговорились, - неохотно признался маг. Он опять напрягся. – Эй, я рассказал всё, что знал! Может, пора отпустить меня? Я же тут ни при чём!

Аладдин задумчиво посмотрел на Мозенрата и покачал головой.

- Не думаю, что это удачная мысль. Может, ты и впрямь говоришь правду, но… Лучше пока понаблюдать за тобой, Моз, - он криво усмехнулся. – Так всем будет спокойнее.

* * *

Спустя час полёта субмарина внезапно вздрогнула. Словно подстреленная птица, она стала быстро опускаться с небес.

- Что? _Опять_? – недовольно заворчали все, покосившись почему-то на Человека Ниоткуда.

- Я тут ни при чём, - обиделся тот, выглянув из люка. – Наверное, просто мотор перегрелся… Что неудивительно при такой жаре!

- Ну, и что же делать? – приуныли все.

- Уходить, - решительно заявил Юный Фред. – Субмарине мы пока всё равно не поможем, а Подлюки тем временем покорят Аль-Грязинов… Если уже не покорили.

- Вообще-то Аль-Грязины – тоже не сахар, - хмыкнул Джини. – Но в остальном ты прав. Надо уходить.

- Всем уходить не стоит, - перебил Юный Фред. – Пойду я – я больше всех знаю о Подлюках; пойдут Битлы – без них миссия не будет иметь смысла; пойдёте вы, - капитан указал на Аладдина, джина и Жасмин. – Вы знаете эти края. Все остальные пусть остаются в Субмарине до нашего возвращения. Ты, - он ткнул пальцем в Человека Ниоткуда. – Ещё раз проверь двигатель, а вы, - он посмотрел на Битлджуса и Лидию. – Стерегите пленника. Мы постараемся прийти к вечеру. Если не вернёмся, улетайте – мотор к ночи остынет.


	8. О пленниках и выборах

- Вот только _этого_ мне и не хватало! – воскликнула Лидия.

- Чего именно? – живо отозвался Битлджус.

- Сидеть здесь сложа руки и ждать неизвестности! Проклятый доклад! – фыркнула девочка. – Нет, ну почему мне не попался «суицид»?!

- Не огорчайся, Лидс, - ободрил призрак. – Кстати, если ты забыла… Возле тебя сидит крайне обаятельный молодой человек с манией величия, который наверняка имеет собственную точку зрения на мир во всём мире.

- Да? – оживилась Лидия, моментально доставая блокнот.

«Мозенрат. Тёмный маг и правитель Страны Чёрного Песка. Явный садист с ярко выраженной манией величия, - аккуратно вывела девочка в своём ноутбуке. Подумав, дописала: - Симпатичный».

Мозенрат, исподтишка наблюдавший за её действиями, попутно проверял свои оковы. Те были что надо – самые настоящие, антиволшебные. Освободиться от них можно было лишь при помощи извне. Мозенрат обречённо вздохнул.

- Мозенрат? – услыхал он вдруг сквозь пелену мрачных раздумий.

- Чего?.. – хмуро отозвался он.

- Я бы хотела проинтервьюировать тебя – если ты не против, - охотно сообщила девочка. – Кстати, если ты ещё не в курсе, меня зовут Лидия Дитц, а моего друга – Битлджус.

- _Очень_ приятно, - проворчал Мозенрат.

- Как ты относишься к миру во всём мире? – спросила Лидия.

- Что за чушь? – фыркнул маг, пожимая плечами.

- Хм… - Лидия записала лаконичный ответ. – А как ты думаешь, такое время когда-нибудь наступит?

- Нет, - ответил Мозенрат с презрительной ухмылкой.

- Да? – Лидия глянула на него. – Почему?

- По закону равновесия… Если, конечно, ты о нём знаешь, - лениво ответил маг, поневоле увлекаясь беседой.

- Слышала о таком, - Лидия сделала пометку в блокноте. – А что ты планируешь сделать для общего блага?

- _Чего-чего-ЧЕГО?!?_ – изумлённо фыркнул волшебник. – Ты сама-то подумай, кому задаёшь этот вопрос! - он едко ухмыльнулся.

- Мило, - вздохнула Лидия. Она тоскливо посмотрела на свои скудные записи. – Не хочешь ещё что-нибудь сказать?

- О да, - невероятно издевательским тоном произнёс волшебник. – Как ты считаешь, пленников полагается кормить? Хотя бы за усердные ответы на глупые вопросы?

- О, - спохватилась Лидия. – Ты проголодался?

- Я умираю с голоду, - ехидно уточнил Мозенрат. – Если «миротворцам» интересно, могу добавить, что я больше суток ничего не ел, почти всю ночь не спал и, похоже, переломал себе кости при падении на вашу чёртову машину. Так что проблема мира во всём мире сейчас мне глубоко по…

- Прости, - смутилась Лидия. – Пойду найду тебе чего-нибудь поесть.

Спустя пять минут она вернулась с корзиной сэндвичей. Мозенрат с подозрением глянул на них, но запах соблазнил его, и он жадно набросился на предложенные бутерброды.

- Ну… - наконец прервал молчание Мозенрат. – И когда вернутся твои дружки? Мне не особенно улыбается торчать здесь до поздней ночи… Особенно с этими цепями, - он протянул руки в наручниках за пятым сэндвичем.

- Ты слышал то же, что и я, - немного обиделась Лидия. – Если к вечеру они не вернутся, мы улетим… Кстати, как там наш мотор? Эй! Э-э… Человек Ни… Гм… Человек!

- Между прочим, у меня имя есть, - с достоинством ответил тот, отрываясь от созерцания приборов. – Джереми Хиллари Буб, к вашему сведению.

- Прости, Джереми, - примирительно сказала девочка. – Как там мотор поживает?

- А что ему сделается? Жара спадёт – и заработает, как новенький.

- Отлично. Тогда другой вопрос – куда полетим? – осведомился Мозенрат, доедая шестой сэндвич. – Я не думаю, что вы знаете эти края… Так?

- Полетим на поиски, - не сморгнув ответил Джереми-Хиллари. – Приборы этой субмарины зафиксируют кого угодно.

- Это может быть опасно, - заметил Мозенрат.

- Не опасней разъярённого кашалота, - невозмутимо ответил тот.

* * *

- Гм… Буби, тебе не кажется, что уже вечер?

- Мне кажется, что уже _ночь_!

- Они не вернулись. Ну, и что будем делать?

- Сделаем, как они велели. Улетим! Битлджус, ты не мог бы подать мне инструменты? Я собираюсь ещё раз глянуть на мотор.

Как только Джереми скрылся за бортом субмарины, Битлджус состроил недовольную гримасу.

- Так я и знал, - проворчал он. – Мы доверили свои шкуры каким-то дилетантам… - он призадумался, словно вспомнив что-то не слишком приятное. – Интересно, а что теперь делать с этим анемичным дистрофиком?..

- Спасибо за комплимент, Бидж, - кисло поблагодарила Лидия, появляясь из-за его спины. – Уж лучше зови меня «деткой».

- А?.. Э-э… Детка, вообще-то я имел в виду твоего волшебного пленника. Что с ним делать, если нас захватят злобные, да ещё и голубые подлюки? А может, они уже победили наш посланный в бой отряд? – призрак побледнел. – Тогда используем его как заложника… как выкуп! Как думаешь, они соблазнятся?

- Вряд ли, - хмыкнула Лидия. Она развернулась, чтобы взглянуть на Мозенрата, но тут вновь объявился Человек Ниоткуда. Его глаза горели двумя фонарями.

- Ох!!! Подлюки!!! – только и смог выдохнуть он.

- Где?!?

- Т-там. Окружили субмарину со всех сторон. Наверное, хотят взять нас в плен…

* * *

Все остолбенели.

Дрожащий от страха Джереми вновь собрался что-то сказать, но развить мысль не успел – снаружи послышался жуткий грохот. Похоже, разъярённые Подлюки собрались основательно разгромить субмарину и не особенно старались сохранить её пассажиров в целости и сохранности.

- Они убьют нас? – вздрогнула Лидия.

- Хм, - Битлджус оценивающе поглядел на Подлюк через иллюминатор. – Нас, может быть, и нет. Меня-то уж точно. Может, если ты скажешь моё имя…

- Нет, Бидж, - Лидия вновь обрела своё хладнокровие. – Может, мы и исчезнем отсюда, но они-то останутся. И кстати, это ведь _ты_ заварил эту кашу! А теперь хочешь просто так смыться?

- Ну…

- Лапти гну! Лучше посмотри, сможет ли твоя магия дать им отпор.

При слове «магия» доселе молчавший Мозенрат вздрогнул. Объевшись сэндвичами, волшебник пребывал в состоянии приятной сонливости, но слово, выразившее всю его сущность, мгновенно взбодрило его. Мозенрат повернул голову и с неподдельным любопытством уставился на Битлджуса.

- Ты владеешь магией? – спросил он.

- Так, балуюсь… - притворно засмущался призрак. – Я же биоэкзорцист – мне нужны кое-какие навыки…

- Биоэкзорцист? Изгоняешь живых? – хмыкнул Мозенрат. – Неплохо. В отличие от моих мамлюков, эти Подлюки явно живые. А ты уверен, что твоих сил хватит на всю их орду?

- Это вряд ли, - в унисон ответили Битлджус и Лидия.

- Так я и думал, - кивнул маг. – А твоих сил хватит на то, чтобы забрать нас всех отсюда?

- Э-э…

- Понятно. А вот _моих_ сил точно бы хватило, - Мозенрат рассерженно поглядел на свои цепи. – Если бы только не _это_…

- Я не могу убрать их, - слегка испугался призрак. – Ты – наш пленник…

- Чёрт возьми, если вы не начнёте соображать быстрее, мы все скоро станем пленниками, если не покойниками!!! – рассвирепел некромант.

- Он прав, - кивнула Лидия. – У нас нет выбора. Надо рискнуть. Биджей, освободи его!

- Детка…

- Ну я понимаю – можно ещё поспорить со мной. Но зачем же спорить с собственной подружкой? – съехидничал Мозенрат.

Битлджус кротко вздохнул, указал пальцем на оковы волшебника – и те мигом исчезли.

- Наконец-то! – проворчал маг, потирая своё левое запястье. Он поднялся на ноги и прошёлся взад-вперёд, чтобы размять мышцы. Ощутив, что его кровообращение полностью восстановилось, Мозенрат повернулся к остальным.

- Ну что ж, - спокойно объявил он. – Как я и говорил, я не имел никакого отношения к Подлюкам и не принимал никакого участия в их войнах. До сих пор не могу понять, с чего меня продержали здесь пленником. Впрочем, не могу сказать, что компания была не из приятных, - он слегка кивнул Лидии. – Но всё же у меня явно нет причин испытывать к вам чувство благодарности. Засим позвольте откланяться!

Изящно откинув плащ, Мозенрат отвесил опешившей компании шутливый поклон, а затем, взмахнув перчаткой, с хохотом исчез в чёрно-синем сиянии!


	9. О маскировках и ошибках

- Он обманул нас!!! – первым допёр Битлджус. – Блин, ну как я и думал…

- Я вижу, - тут же сориентировался Человек Ниоткуда; казалось, неприятное происшествие добавило ему решимости. – Что ж, придётся сдаваться. Выбора у нас нет. Субмарину они сейчас точно разнесут на куски. Вопрос лишь в одном – не разнесут ли заодно и нас?..

* * *

А что же Мозенрат? Куда он подевался в самый разгар столь напряжённых событий?..

Мозенрат телепортировался на значительном расстоянии от Жёлтой Субмарины. Уходить ему было рано – магу хотелось узнать, чем же закончится вторжение чужаков-агрессоров. Не в его интересах было позволить им остаться.

Мозенрат решил выждать. Скрывшись за высоким барханом, он пристально уставился на бушевавших Подлюк. Вокруг субмарины, взяв её в кольцо, собралось почти всё подлючное войско. Его остатки подтягивались к подлодке из-за далёкого горизонта.

Что-то в этом зрелище смутило Мозенрата. Озадаченно почесав затылок, волшебник решил подойти поближе к Главному Подлюке.

Осмотревшись, Мозенрат заметил пробегающего вблизи знакомого Подлюку – Макса. Шибко не раздумывая, Мозенрат быстро выступил вперёд.

- Ты?!? – обомлел Макс, изумлённо уставившись на Мозенрата. Впрочем, изумлялся он не долго. Не говоря ни слова, волшебник быстрым и точным ударом сбил Подлюку с ног. Быстро глянув по сторонам и убедившись, что никто этого не заметил, Мозенрат коршуном кинулся к Подлюке и стал пристально вглядываться в него.

Оказалось, Макс пострадал не сильно. Внезапно он резко открыл глаза – и увидел склонившегося над ним мага. Испуганно вякнув, он резко замахнулся на волшебника своими когтями. Отчаянно чертыхнувшись, Мозенрат в ярости пропустил сквозь Подлюку мощный заряд своей магии. Макс пару раз дёрнулся и обмяк.

Удостоверившись, что теперь-то уж Подлюка потерял сознание как минимум на пару часов, Мозенрат внимательно осмотрел его с головы до ног, словно пытаясь запомнить на всю жизнь. А затем, решившись на что-то важное, резко взмахнул перчаткой – и вновь исчез.

* * *

- Да! ДА!!! Чёрт возьми, круши её на куски!!! Ломай на части!!! – ревел Главный Подлюка, указывая на дрожавшую под натиском врагов Жёлтую Субмарину.

Голубые Подлюки старались вовсю: облепив субмарину со всех сторон, они буквально растаскивали её на мелкие части, отламывая всё, что только можно было отломать.

- Ты только погляди, Макс, - со зловещей ухмылкой произнёс Главный Подлюка. – Теперь всё – ВСЁ! – будет в наших руках. Нам удалось застать их врасплох. Теперь осталось лишь добить эту проклятую субмарину – и этот чёртов квартет никогда уже не встанет на нашем пути!

- Квартет? – удивился Макс.

- Да, квартет, чёрт побери, - раздражённо фыркнул Главный Подлюка. – Таинственный музыкальный квартет из Пепперленда вместе с их «юным» капитаном.

- Угу. Не забудь ещё про волшебника, - взволнованно заявил Макс. – Представь, если он нас предал?..

Главный Подлюка мрачно посмотрел на Макса.

- Знаешь, ты сегодня побил все рекорды по тупости, - проворчал он. – Естественно, он нас предал. Но Перчатка заявила, что он разбился насмерть при столкновении с Жёлтой Субмариной. Так что… - он усмехнулся. – Расслабься, Макси. Наши музыкальные ребятки давно заждались нас!

Главный Подлюка заторопился вперёд и не заметил, в какой момент Макс внезапно исчез.

* * *

- «Разбился насмерть»! – ворчливо передразнил Мозенрат, появляясь вдали от голубого войска. – Да за какого слабака они меня принимают? – он скинул с себя маскировку Макса и рассмеялся. – Так значит, вот оно что? Выходит, я уже давно покойник, а в Жёлтой Субмарине ждёт своей погибели знаменитый квартет? Ха-ха-ха! – вдоволь насмеявшись, он задумался. – Итак, Бидж, Лидс и Буб томятся в Субмарине, я – здесь, а где же Битлы, Аладдин и прочие? Ах-ха! Безуспешно поджидают Подлюк у границ территории Аль-Грязинов. Не-е-ет, это интересно! Право слово, надо их проведать, - призвав свою магию, Мозенрат в очередной раз телепортировался.


	10. О причинах и следствиях

- Кого ждём? Не меня ли? – осклабился Мозенрат, внезапно появляясь перед засевшими в засаде «бойцами». – О, я вижу музыкальные инструменты! Неплохо-неплохо! Но почему же не слышно музыки в мою честь? – подколол он.

- Мозенрат?! Как ты выбрался, чёрт тебя возьми?!?

- Ах, неужели вы всерьёз считали, что такого сильного волшебника, как я, удержат какие-то там антиволшебные оковы? – ухмыльнулся Мозенрат, скрещивая руки на груди.

- Что тебе нужно? – прошипел Аладдин, едва сдерживая досаду. – Зачем ты сюда пришёл?

- Хм, лично мне ничего не нужно… Почти ничего, - поправился Мозенрат, с превосходством глядя на них. – А зачем я пришёл… Просто у меня есть кое-какие новости. Думаю, вам будет интересно узнать, что вашу многострадальную субмарину вот-вот разберут по гаечкам те, кого вы так упорно поджидаете…

- ЧТО?!?

* * *

- ЧТО?!? – яростно рявкнул Главный Подлюка. – Что значит – «квартет здесь»?!?

Оглянувшись, он с ужасом осознал, что Перчатка была права. Битлы, уже настроившие свои инструменты, приготовились играть.

- Как же… Перчатка, где Макс?! Живо его ко мне!!!

Перчатка смущённо засипела.

- ЧТО?!? – новый рык Подлюки был просто оглушителен. – Что значит – «в обмороке»?!

Он лихорадочно осмотрелся.

- Ты, вы и вы, - он указал на Перчатку, Злобных Клоунов-Взрывателей и ещё нескольких Подлюк. – Доламывайте субмарину. Остальные – В АТАКУ!!!

* * *

Но было уже слишком поздно – Битлы начали свою Игру. Потрясающие аккорды хлынули на поле боя. Среди Подлюк немедленно началась паника – спотыкаясь и воя, они бросились назад.

Однако горстка Подлюк, занятых доламыванием Жёлтой Субмарины, мало обеспокоилась музыкой. Прочная обшивка полетела ко всем чертям, на стёклах иллюминаторов появились царапины от подлючных когтей. До снесения люка оставались считанные мгновения.

Мозенрат возник в подлодке, когда Битлджус, Лидия и Человек Ниоткуда уже всерьёз настроились на сдачу в плен.

- Ну что, - почти дружелюбно начал Мозенрат, принимая самую эффектную из своих поз. – Развлекаемся?

- Мозенрат! – выдохнула Лидия. – Только не говори мне, что собрался спасти нас!

- Хм… Ладно, не скажу, - ухмыльнулся Мозенрат. – Хотя моя цель состояла именно в этом.

- Да ну? С какой же это стати? – Битлджус завис над головой Мозенрата. – Взыграла совесть в одном месте?

- Совесть? – удивился волшебник. – А что это такое??? Нет, это точно не она. Дело вот в чём… Вначале я думал, что квартет уже давно схвачен. Но я ошибался. Они в порядке, и они побеждают. Я принял их сторону, поскольку Подлюки меня совершенно не устраивают, - признался маг.

- Так, ладно, хватит болтовни, - вдруг спохватился он, когда люк Жёлтой Субмарины задрожал от мощного удара. – Держитесь!

Он выпрямился во весь свой рост. Подняв правую руку вверх, он призвал к себе свою магию; она заискрилась бенгальским огнём на его перчатке. Поняв, что собрал достаточно, Мозенрат с силой ударил рукой воздух…

* * *

Жёлтая Субмарина возникла вдали от удирающей армии Голубых Подлюк. Все в изумлении прильнули к иллюминаторам.

- Так ты можешь и _такое_?! – воскликнула Лидия. – Раз ты мог, почему не сделал этого сразу?!? – гневно заорала она, явно забыв, кто перед ней.

Мозенрат опешил.

- Знаешь что, _детка_, - вскипел он. – Во-первых, я желал, чтобы Подлюки подольше провозились с субмариной. Они всерьёз полагали, что в ней сидят ваши музыканты. Во-вторых, я должен был разведать обстановку - в одиночку. В-третьих, я должен был привести сюда квартет - тихо, без шума и пыли. В-четвёртых, я _абсолютно_ не терплю, чтобы на меня так ор…

- Кровь, - вдруг сказала Лидия.

Потеряв мысль, Мозенрат в недоумении уставился на неё.

- Что?

- Кровь. У тебя кровь. Нагнись чуть-чуть, пожалуйста!

Мозенрат нагнулся – скорее от неожиданности, чем в простом повиновении.

- Похоже на следы когтей... _Потрясающе!.._ – заключила девочка, вглядываясь в ровные кровавые полосы, пересекавшие щёку Мозенрата. Она по привычке потянулась за фотоаппаратом, но затем опомнилась и аккуратно стёрла кровь краем своего красного паутинного плаща. – Только не говори мне, что ты бился с Подлюками врукопашную.

- Так, самую малость, - Мозенрат с интересом поглядел на Лидию. – Вижу, тебя не пугают подобные вещи? Если не боишься увидеть горы истерзанных трупов, можно выйти наружу, - предложил он. – Лично я уже на дух не выношу эту подлодку. Кажется, у меня от неё клаустрофобия.


	11. О любви и стиле

Насчёт трупов Мозенрат, конечно, малость прихвастнул. Все без исключения Подлюки были живы и здоровы, хотя и были жутко напуганы неприятной для них музыкой.

Удобно устроившись на изрядно потрёпанной Подлодке, Мозенрат, Битлджус, Лидия и Джереми пристально глядели вслед удирающим Голубым Подлюкам.

- Что-то они быстро, - почти огорчённо сказала вдруг Лидия, щёлкая своим фотоаппаратом.

Все недоумённо уставились на неё.

- Я имею в виду… - смутилась девочка. – Что мне хотелось сделать пару хороших снимков.

- Не огорчайся, Лидс, - ободрил призрак. – Когда кто-нибудь из них помрёт – я обязательно приглашу тебя в Междумирье, и ты сможешь сделать хоть сотню снимков.

- К слову, я могу приблизить день этой встречи… - хмыкнул Мозенрат. Он поднял руку и многозначительно осмотрел свою перчатку. – Эти Подлюки достаточно насолили, - он прицелился в убегающих Подлюк.

- Ох, нет! – остановила его Лидия. – Вот _это_ я точно не имела в виду. Лучше давай послушаем бесплатный концерт.

- М-м? – Мозенрат вслушался в песню, столь громкую, что она перекрывала шум сражения. – «Всё, что вам нужно, это любовь»??? Ха!!! – скептически усмехнулся он.

* * *

Вскоре от Голубых Подлюк простыл и след. Куда они умчались – никто не знал. Одно было ясно – испарились они далеко и надолго.

- У-уф!!! – с облегчением выдохнул Юный Фред, вместе с остальными возвращаясь к оставленной Подлодке. – Какое счастье, что мы успели! Я уж боялся, что вам крышка! Откуда ж нам было знать, что они идут к Субмарине, - словно извиняясь, добавил он.

- Зато мы услышали потрясающий концерт, - улыбнулась Лидия. – И мне удалось сделать фотографии. Просто умереть!

- Ещё успеешь, детка, - хмыкнул Битлджус. – Что ж… Надеюсь, хоть что-нибудь из всего этого поможет тебе в написании доклада?

- О да! – с чувством произнесла Лидия. – «Вам нужна любовь!» - пропела она, с восторгом поглядев на Битлов.

- Что ж, Подлюки ретировались. Надеюсь, они больше не вернутся? – поинтересовался Аладдин.

- Сюда – нет, - кивнул Джереми. – Думаю, они кинулись искать то злополучное Море Дыр… И новые миры... И моря. Очень надеюсь, что им приглянется Море Монстров – там они будут чувствовать себя на своём законном месте…

- Это точно. Но как же вы оказались здесь? Как вам вообще удалось отбиться от Подлюк? – недоуменно вопросил джин.

- Кхе-е-ем… - выразительно кашлянул Мозенрат, смахивая с рукава воображаемые пылинки. – Ну, кажется, теперь мне _точно_ пора, - он грациозным прыжком соскочил с Жёлтой Субмарины. – Надеюсь, никто не будет возражать… на _этот_ раз? – он с ухмылкой поглядел на всех.

- Хм, - сказал Аладдин. – Пожалуй, ты прав… В конце концов, ты помог нам спровадить _своих конкурентов_… - с кислой улыбкой добавил он.

- И _наших врагов_, не забывай об этом! – хихикнула Лидия и, что явилось абсолютной неожиданностью для всех, круто развернулась и обняла Мозенрата. – Спасибо!

- А?.. – похоже, впервые за всю свою жизнь некромант ощутил такое изумление. – Ну… Да… Ладно… Эй, _отцепись!_ – проворчал он, когда объятие несколько затянулось. – Вешайся на своего полосатого мертвяка, - хмыкнул он, хотя втайне был невероятно доволен.

- Ой, кажется, нам и впрямь пора! – спохватилась Лидия, отпуская Мозенрата и глядя на наручные часы. – Было тут, конечно, очень… _познавательно_, но нам пора. Да, Бидж?

Призрак кивнул.

- Да уж, без нас Междумирье точно загнётся со скуки.

- О, нам ведь тоже пора в обратную дорогу, - спохватились Битлы. – Юный Фред, не пора ли вернуть нас в Ливерпуль?..

- Без проблем! – просиял капитан Подлодки. – Джереми?..

- Иду, - Человек Ниоткуда первым забрался в люк Субмарины. – Пока-пока! – прокричал он из открытого иллюминатора.

Когда Жёлтая Субмарина с пассажирами на борту исчезла в голубом небе, Аладдин усмехнулся и посмотрел на Мозенрата.

- Интересно, о чём это таком вы успели поговорить, что ты вернулся спасать их? Согласись, что это совсем не твой стиль, а?

- Гм-м, - задумчиво сказал Мозенрат, не отрывая глаз от небесной голубизны. – Знаешь, иногда поменять свой стиль бывает довольно… _забавно_, - он загадочно улыбнулся. – Любопытная девчонка. Обещала прислать мне фо… фотографии, - вспомнил он новое слово.

- На фига?!? – обалдел Джини, который единственный из всей аграбской компании знал, что такое фотографии.

- Я же сказал – иногда менять свой стиль бывает довольно забавно, - сдержанно повторил Мозенрат. – Впрочем, вашей компании понять такое будет сложновато, - он рассмеялся и взмахнул перчаткой. – Пока-пока!!! – ехидно прокричал он, исчезая в чёрно-синей вспышке.


	12. Эпилог

- Хэй, детка!

- БИТЛДЖУС?! – воскликнула Лидия, радостно поглядев на своего друга, возникшего на страницах её дневника. – Битлджус, Битлджус!!! Привет! Как дела?

- Как обычно, - ухмыльнулся призрак, выскакивая из дневника и зависая рядом со своей подружкой. – Лучше скажи, как _твои_ дела? Как доклад?

- Замечательно! - улыбнулась Лидия. – А фотки – просто умереть! – она улыбнулась и обняла Битлджуса. – Спасибо, Биджей! У меня никогда не было такого потрясающего приключения.

- Тебе правда понравилось? – произнёс польщённый призрак, оборачиваясь толстым полосатым котом, и с мурлыканьем потёрся о ноги Лидии.

- Не то слово! Кстати, у меня к тебе маленькое поручение. Ты не мог бы послать несколько фоток…

- Понял, - хмыкнул Битлджус. – Конечно, никаких проблем, Лидс!

* * *

- Хозяин? – Ксеркс зевнул и поглядел на Мозенрата. – Хозяин, ты не спишь?..

Мозенрат покачал головой.

- Ещё нет, Ксеркс.

- М-м?.. – угорь неслышно скользнул с кровати и угнездился на плечах обожаемого хозяина. – Что там?..

- Жуткие морды, - ухмыльнулся Мозенрат, показывая угрю одну из фотокарточек. – Гляди – явно твой родственник. Песчаный червь.

- Фу, - фыркнул Ксеркс, разглядывая страшенную морду полосатого Песчаного Червя, распахнувшего обе своих пасти. – Зачем?..

- Просто так, - Мозенрат пожал плечами. – Думаю, это сгодится для моей коллекции изображений, скульптур и макетов волшебных существ.

- Это тоже?.. – ехидно прошипел Ксеркс, ткнув хвостовым плавником в фотографию, что лежала в стороне от остальных. На ней была изображена Лидия в своём красном паутинном плаще на фоне очаровательнейшего покосившегося здания.

- Нет, - быстро ответил Мозенрат, смущённо взяв фотографию. – Это просто… Мне на память.

- Ну-ну, - ухмыльнулся угорь, обнимая плечи Мозенрата своим скользким телом. – Скучаешь?

- Да, - признался волшебник, пряча фотку в потайной карман своего плаща. – Я ещё никогда… никогда не…

- Да? – тихо произнёс Ксеркс.

- Не… не менял свой стиль, - устало выдохнул Мозенрат. Он подошёл к окну и со вздохом поглядел на звёздное небо. – Что ни говори – это и впрямь было забавно…

- Забавно?.. – удивился Ксеркс.

- М-да. Забавно. Ладно, Ксеркс, уже слишком поздно… Спокойной ночи, рыбка!


End file.
